


It's All Started With A Kiss

by J_Hwang



Category: Dreamcatcher - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: 'Suddenly someone grab her, turn her head around, mumbling some sorry and kissed her on the lips.'





	It's All Started With A Kiss

She just sat there on the bench enjoying her milk while reading her book with her thick glasses that covering her beautiful eyes, ignoring the stare from other student that walk passed by her, talking about her. When suddenly someone grab her, turn her head around, mumbling some sorry and kissed her on the lips.   
She can hear some gasp from the people nearby but she is too shocked to react to that and just stare at the person that is kissing her. No she is not angry, she is just surprised, why her out of all those gorgeous people out there. Hey, I mean, look at her, thick glasses, baggy clothes, weird fashion, nerd, well that’s what the other said about her.  
She snapped out of her dazed when she feel the other person pulled away and she finally got a good look at the person kissing her, and yes she is surprised, not because that person is a girl, but because she is Kim Bora. This is not her first kiss, and also not her first time to kiss a girl, but this is Kim Bora, the school most popular girl, and also student council vice president. She just stare at her, and seriously, if stare can kill, she was already dead by those glare and stare that the other student gave. Out of jealousy and anger of course.   
“Sorry if this is too sudden, but help me out here.” She can feel her whisper tingling her ears, makes her snapped back to reality.   
“And that is? Also, I think you just make a big mistake.” She speak up.  
“Well, you just happen to be here, and I need to escape, so yeah, this is all I can think of.”  
“Hahaha, why me tho, not that I mind, getting a kiss from the said Kim Bora.”  
“So you know me huh, well then like I said, I need to escape and you are here sitting not minding the other.”  
“Who are you escaping from anyway? You out of all people.”   
“There is this boy, that keep on bugging me. No matter how many time I reject him.”  
“Well, you can just tell him you got a boyfriend, or girlfriend.”  
“Well, I did, told him I like girl, and I have girlfriend, but he don’t believe it. So, yeah, this is my solution.”  
“You do know that the other will look at you with weird look now hahaha. Kissing a nerd? Not a good choice.”   
“So? I don’t care, as long as I can shake him off, he is there tho, standing with his group of jocks.” She peek behind Bora and indeed saw 3-4 boys standing there staring at them, and one having a shocked expression.   
“Ahh, So, what do you want me to do then?” She smirk and kiss her one more time, while peeking behind her glaring at the boy.  
“There they go…” She hold her hand.  
“Huh?” Bora snapped out of her daze and look at her confuse.  
“The boys, they left. But not these people that is ready to kill me with their glare tho.”  
“Ahh, thanks. And sorry.” Bora blushed.   
“Cute.. Let’s go, let’s get out of here.” She gather her books and milk, hold her hands and walk away from the bench.  
They walk back to the school building and walk to the student council office while still holding hands. By now, almost half of the school knew about it since some of the students snapped a pictures and shared it.   
“Here we go, go in.” She release her hand once they arrive in front of the office door.  
“Ah, thanks again.” Bora blushed again, not realizing that they have been holding hands the whole times.  
Then the office door suddenly flew open almost hitting her right in the face if not for Bora pulling her back.  
“Ah! There you are! And oh! Sorry!!”   
“It’s okay, no harm done.”   
“Oh?! Siyeon! So it’s really you huh, hahahaha!”  
“And what is that laugh supposed to mean, Kim Minji… I am hurt.”  
“Haha, sorry, I am stunned when Gahyeon showed me that picture of the two of you and… pfft.. I keep on having this feeling that I know this girl Bora is kissing, turn out it was true.”  
“Yeah, yeah, her I return your vice to you safely. Sorry to disappoint.” Siyeon pushed Bora to Minji jokingly.   
“You two knew each other?” Bora confusedly ask.  
“Ah, yeah, she is Lee Siyeon,, the neighbor and childhood friend that I told you about.”  
“Oh? But I thought you said she is a…hmhpj.” Bora’s word got cut by a hand that is covering her mouth.  
“Hush… No one supposed to know that. And Minji, why are you going around telling the other…”  
“Sorry, but hey, it’s only, and well… maybe Gahyeon…”  
“See.. I will leave then.. See you guys around..” Siyeon turn around to leave not before leaving a wink to Bora, that cause her blush.  
“Oh.. I see someone blushing here.”   
“Shut up Kim Minji!” Bora hit her and went inside the office with Minji following behind, chuckling at her friend.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“Lee Siyeon! Look here.” *flash* “Here to!” *flash*  
That’s her life outside of school, under those camera flash. At school, she was known as a thick glasses nerd, but outside of the school she is actually a well known singer, who’s song always top the chart on each release. And today is just another day of those music show that she will be attending. She put on her best smile, try not to look tired, but deep inside she feel the opposite. She wave at the camera, interact with some of her fans and receive some presents and letter from her fans, while making her way into the broadcast company.  
She hands all those present to her manager and plop herself into the sofa in the waiting room. Fishing out her phone she realize that she got some unread message from her friends, so she open it.   
Yoo : “Lee! Are you going to come tonight?”  
Han : “I don’t think she will tho, she have recording no?”  
Yoo : “I thought it was in the morning? The recording.”  
Jiu : “Yes it is. And Lee! You have to come, because I am bringing along your girlfriend.”  
Yoo : “What?! She have a girlfriend?! How come I don’t know?!”  
Han : “You didn’t see that picture? The whole school basically knew it by now tho.”  
Yoo : “What picture?”  
Jiu : *send a picture*  
Yoo : “OHH!! That’s Kim Bora!”  
Jiu : “Yes, she is yoo. Hahaha”  
Dam : “You guys sure is noisy even in the early morning, and hey, nice picture.”  
Jiu : “Morning yubin.”  
Dam : “Morning guys, and where is our superstar?”  
Han : “Saw some preview pictures, she is on her way to recording. She look tired.”  
LeeS : “I am dead tired…. Help… And Kim Minji… She is not my girlfriend.”  
Jiu : “Woah, not girlfriend but kissed so passionately? And you flirt Lee…”  
LeeS : “Shut up..! And yes I will be there. You really will bring her along? What about Gahyeon?”  
Jiu : “Can I bring her along too?”  
LeeS : “Well, I don’t see any harm. She look nice.”  
Jiu : “She is a nice girl and I am sure you guys will like her too.”   
Dam : “The more the merrier.”  
LeeS : “Gotta go, see ya tonight.”  
She chuckles, and keep her phone, getting ready for rehearsal and recording. 

It’s almost 7pm when she is finished with the recording, and now she is getting ready to go to meet her friends. This is their weekly gathering and they have been doing it for years, only this time there will be 2 additional members joining, and she is excited. She missed some of the gathering due to her schedule and she won’t want to miss this one too.  
“Oppa, I will drive by myself and I will go back home by myself later.” She told her manager, receiving a nod and drove away.

*click* She open the door and called for the other to help her with the food, she bring over some pizzas and drinks. And she can see that the other are there making themselves at home. It’s her house, but the other come and go freely with the passcode she gave them. She walk inside, and she can see that Gahyeon and Bora is also there, sitting awkwardly while the other either at kitchen, or laying down playing game.  
“Go change, Si. We will prepare the food.” Minji yelled from the kitchen. And Siyeon just walk passed the other girls, heading to her room, not before patting Gahyeon, leaving her blushing.

“So, how’s recording today?” Dami asked when Siyeon came out from her room.  
“Tiring.”   
“When will it aired tho?”   
“Next week maybe?”   
“Maybe, haha, then I will tune it next week.”  
“For? Not like you never saw me on TV before.”  
“Just, been a while since your last promotion.”  
“Give me a new song and I will be releasing again soon.”  
Bora and Gahyeon just stare at the two of them, not sure how to react. One is fangirling, and the other one keep on thinking about the kiss they share before. And there’s when Gahyeon realize something from the conversation.  
“Wait…. You told her to give you a song so you can have a comeback… So… Dami is. Lee Yubin?! The song producer Lee Yubin?!”  
“Hahaha, yes she is.”  
“OMG…. Not only I am now sitting at the Lee Siyeon’s living room, but I also talked to Lee Yubin….” Gahyeon close her mouth with her hand, holding a gasp.  
“Haha, Gahyeonnie, you don’t need to be so hype, you will see them more from now on.” Minji shows up from the kitchen, telling them the food is ready.   
They eat, and talk, getting to know about the 2 new members, and sharing what happened this past week, like what they always did. And now that they finished with the food, the other went back to living room, doing their own things, leaving Siyeon in the kitchen washing the dishes, with Bora helping her.  
“You don’t need to do this you know, you can just hang out with them at the living.”  
“Nah, it’s okay, thanks for having me over today tho, sorry for crashing in.”  
“You are always welcome. If Minji can trust you two, then I can too.”  
“You guys are close huh.”  
“Yeah, we knew each other way back, and she was always there when I need her the most.”  
“I see.”  
“Hahaha, why? Jealous?” She teased.  
“Why should I.. We just knew each other..” Bora blushed.  
“We just knew each other, but we had already kissed.”   
“Stop mentioning that.” Bora hit her arm.  
“Haha, well, you are too cute.”   
“Seriously stop… Aren’t you tired tho?”  
“Nah, I am fine, you guys are here, and that’s enough to make me happy.”  
“You love to have them around I see.”  
“Yeah, they are my vitamins. And now that there is you and Gahyeon.”

“Si, we will take our leave, it’s late, and Dami will drive Gahyeon home, they live nearby.” Minji said.  
“Ah, okay, Yoo and Dongie will go home together?”  
“Yes we are, Dongie will be staying over tonight.” Yoohyeon answer.  
“Ah, okay then, have fun you two.” Siyeon teased and laugh when Handong blushed.  
“Stop teasing them Si.” Minji just chuckle. “What about you Bora? Want me to drive you home?”   
“It’s okay, Ji, your house is right beside. I can manage”  
“Well, I trust Siyeon to drive you home then. Or you can just stay over, since it’s late~.” Minji said in a teasing tone and wave her hand leaving the kitchen.  
“Remind me to kill her next time I see her.”  
“You don’t kill Siyeon.” Bora laugh.  
“Well, wait here, I will get change and let’s get you home.”  
“It’s okay really, I can go home by myself.”  
“NO! It’s late already, so either I drive you home, or you stay a night.”  
“Stubborn much huh. Well, like you said, it’s late. And I don’t want you to drive back alone to, so I will stay. If that’s okay for you.”  
“Cool, follow me, let’s look for some pajamas.” The two of them walk to Siyeon’s room.  
Bora looked around the room once she step inside, it’s one simple room, a little dark, since the wall is black but it’s warm, and so Siyeon. She stare at the pictures on the wall, saw a familiar face of the girls when they are younger, and also a family pictures. One picture catch her attention the most, a picture of Siyeon, holding hand with a girl, she never see this girl but they look close in that picture.  
“That is my sister if you wonder. She passed away a few years ago, brain tumor.”  
“Oh, I am sorry to hear that, and sorry for walking around without permission.”  
“Nah, it’s okay, like I said, relax. Ah, go get change and wash up, hope this fit.”  
“Okay.” Bora took the clothes and towel and went to the bathroom to wash up.

Siyeon is sitting on her bed, looking at her schedule, when Bora walked out of the bathroom, wearing her oversize t-shirt. She just stare at her, thinking about how cute she is wearing her clothes.  
“You are staring, Lee Siyeon, and what are you doing?” Bora said while making her way, now sitting on her king size bed, while Siyeon move away giving space for her to sit.  
“Nah, my manager send me a schedule for tomorrow, just revising it.”  
The two just casually sitting on her bed, looking at their own phone.  
“Ah, yeah, I just remember I don’t have your number.” Siyeon speak up, holding her phone in front of Bora. She took it and key in her number before handing it back to Siyeon.  
“Now you got my number. Oh, can I brag about this tho, me being friend with a superstar. Hahaha.”  
“That’s up to you, want to take a picture as a prove? You are free to do so~” Siyeon said and pose for her.  
“You are funny, Lee.” Bora laugh hitting her arms.  
“Now you talk and act like Kim Minji.” Siyeon just smile.  
“What time will you be going out tomorrow? Your schedule I mean.”  
“Around 2, it’s just recording. Want to tag along?”  
“Can I?”  
“Yeah, sure, Dami will be there too.”  
“Oh? But I have to go home first, you know, I need to change.”  
“That’s easy. I will drive you home first. Let’s sleep, hope you don’t mind sharing a bed.”  
“I don’t, but be prepare because I hug when I sleep.”  
“Haha, oh? And we are at this pace already?” And the two of them laugh and went to sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

They are now at recording studio, Bora sitting there watching Dami and Siyeon working on their recording. Apparently that is Dami’s own studio, and they are working on a new song that she produced. Bora just sat there, watching at the two in awe, never have she imagine that she will be watching a popular singer, recording for the song, and she will be first ever to listen to the song.  
“Sorry it took long, hope it didn’t bored you.”  
“Bored? No… That’s… amazing.. Your voice is so good.”  
“Haha, thanks..” Siyeon smile shyly.  
“Okay lovebird, stop this before I puke.” Dami teased the two of them.  
“Shut up..And hey, you manage to get Yoohyeon to sing the demo I see.”  
“Yeah, have to bribe her with games tho.”  
“She did well.”   
“Wait?! That’s Yoohyeon singing the demo? I don’t know she sing well.” Bora is surprised.  
“Ah, yeah, she is good isn’t she.” Siyeon smile and Bora just nod, amaze.  
“We are gonna go grab some dinner later, wanna join?”   
“Nah, I have something to do later, you guys enjoy your date.”  
“Haha, okay then, see you around. And send me the recording later.”  
“Will do, bye.” 

The two went to have some light dinner before Siyeon drive her home. Since that day, the two got closer, texting each other from time to time, and sometimes called each other at night. They rarely interact at school since they have different major and because Siyeon is busy preparing for her promotion she skipped most of her class.  
A month has passed and no one really talk about the two by now. Some still wonder if the two really is dating, while the other just shrug it off. Those boys stop bothering Bora, and everything went back to normal.   
Today is the release day of Siyeon’s new album and now she is busy rehearsing, preparing for the recording for music show. She is feeling sad now because none of the girl message her nor replying to any of her text. Not even Kim Bora. But unbeknown to her, the other girl was actually there, outside, waiting to get inside for the recording, as they want to surprise her. And yes it works. She is so surprised when she saw the girls amongst her fans, singing along, waving and chanting, that make her almost cried on stage.   
They all went backstage, greetings the other artist before got into Siyeon’s waiting room. Aside from Gahyeon and Bora, the other was pretty well known as they visit quite often, and they also know some of those artist, especially Dami since she also produce for other artist.  
“You did great wolfie!” Minji barged in and went to hug Siyeon.   
“Minji!! You didn’t tell me you will come…” Siyeon is already crying by now.  
“It won’t be called a surprise anymore if I told you we will come.”  
“And here I thought you guys don’t care about my comeback.”  
“Hush there Siyeonie, how come we don’t care about that, we are just as excited as those fans outside about today.” Yoohyeon and Handong went to hug her, while Dami just pat her back.  
“Can I have a sign…? I prepare an album..” Gahyeon said timidly.  
“Why are you buying? You can just tell me and I will be giving it to you.”   
“Oh… Well.. Ehehe.”  
“Just tell me next time okay?” Siyeon pat her head, took the album and sign it.  
“You can just mention it on the group chat, Gah, but yeah, she will give it to you too even of you are not mentioning it, she always did.”  
“Then next time I can save money instead of buying? Ehehehe”  
“Yes, keep your money little one.”  
They talked for awhile and the other went home, leaving Bora staying behind because Siyeon asked her to.

“You are not replying to any of my text..” Siyeon is driving her home after they went for a dinner.  
“Minji told me not to. Sorry.”  
“It’s okay… I thought you are angry with me.”  
“For?”   
“Who knows.. Because I kinda cancel our plan?”  
“Well, you are busy, that can’t be help. And I am not angry.”  
“That’s good… Say, let’s go watch movie next week.”  
“You sure? You are still promoting.”  
“Nah, I will be promoting for a week, that’s all.”  
“You decide then, I am okay anytime.”  
“Good, a date it is. Ah, here you go.”  
“Okay, drive safe okay. Call me when you got home.” Bora kiss her before she got out of the car.  
They are not really dating, they never really put label on their relationship. But you can say that they are comfortable with each other. They sometimes share a kiss, hold hand, going on a date. But they didn’t make it official. Afraid that it will become awkward later. But they are both sure about their feeling to each other, and they want to take it slowly.  
Their friends knew about it but didn’t say anything about it, as they respect their decision.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

A year has passed since the two of them share that kiss. But the two still keep their relationship unlabeled. And today is just another day, where the two of them casually having a date. Siyeon’s fans knew about their relationship but none say a thing. She sure have a very supportive fans, and she is glad and thankful for that.   
Siyeon still keep her identity a secret at school, but the other kind of figuring it out by now, put two and two together, it’s not that hard to figure it out. Kim Bora, and Lee Siyeon the singer. And this nerd Lee Siyeon at school that is close to Kim Bora. And there you can figure out that they are the same person. But they didn’t say a thing, and not minding it.

“Say, Bora.”  
“Hmm?” The two of them now laying down at Siyeon’s bed, Bora is staying over, well, she basically live there by now.  
“Be my girlfriend?”   
“Hmm.. And I thought by the amount of dates we go and kissed we share, we are already girlfriends?” Bora chuckle.  
“Oh.. m’kay..”  
“Haha, sleep, girlfriend.” Bora kiss her and snuggle closer to her, resting her head below Siyeon’s chin.  
“Good night, girlfriend.” Siyeon kissed the top of her head and close her eyes, hearing a hmm from Bora.

The two sure is one weird couple, or so her friends called them. It’s all start with a kiss. They never really say the word love to each other. But deep inside they share the same feeling, and that is enough for them.   
They understand each other, trust each other, and depend on each other. That’s what makes their relationship stronger. With supportive friends, and fans also family, the two of them can make it to the way they are today. A happy couple.


End file.
